Super-friends with Benefits Return (Gatewatch)
by lilixchandra
Summary: A sequel to the acclaimed "Super-friends with Benefits." The new planeswalkers deal with the stress of constant fighting. The new Gatewatch is not free from its own share of drama. The tension between Liliana and Chandra begins to boil over, and Jace and Gideon must intervene to ease the situation.


Liliana runs her silky hands across Chandra's skin. She slides her fingers under the straps of Chandra's bra and pulls it down from her shoulder. The silk withers and fades under her grasp, turning black and the dust settling down to the ground.

Chandra moans, and the flames around her body spark to life, swirling in bliss. The other side of her bra catches ablaze, and it tumbles from her chest. As it hits the ground, it explodes in a pile of ash.

Liliana grins, and locks lips with Chandra, their fleshy tongues sliding against each other. Chandra arches her back and pushes into Liliana, grabbing Lili's silky hair and pulling her face even closer.

Liliana moans, and pulls her fingers down Chandra's chest, lingering on the smooth skin of her neck. She drapes them down, trailing over Chandra's firm breasts. Lili flicks her fingers around Chandra's fiery areola. Chandra moans, as her breasts tingle, her nipples hardening under Liliana's touch.

Lili puts her finger to Chandra's lips. "Shh," she whispers.

Chandra starts to speak, but can only whimper as Liliana puts her mouth around her right breast. Lili sucks on the breast, suckling and pulling. Chandra's arms tighten around Liliana, then reach around and unbuckle Liliana's bra. Her inky lingerie slides off and lands on Chandra's stomach. Liliana pulls away from Chandra's breasts and takes her bra in her teeth, throws it to the side. She leans back down and runs her tongue across Chandra hard nipple.

Chandra reaches her hands to Lili's chest and massages them side to side, their supple curves bouncing. Liliana sighs, and bites at Chandra's nipple. She sits up, pushing Liliana to the side and straddles her, and sticks her fingers into Liliana's mouth.

Liliana sucks on the fingers and runs her tongue around the smooth nails. With her hands she reaches to the remains of Chandra's armor, and runs her fingers up Chandra's thighs. She reaches further, touching Chandra's damp undergarments. She rubs to the side and sighs as a gush of warm liquid squirts from Chandra's pussy.

Chandra sits up, shaking with pleasure, and Liliana pulls her hands out, runs her wet fingers over her lips. She curls her tongue up, licking the liquid from her lip.

Chandra rips Liliana's dress down from her torso, and it flutters away. She gazes at the well-groomed pussy in front of her, short hair trimmed around the puffy lips. The clit pulses, a warm red throbbing. She reaches down, but Liliana's hands stop her.

"Not yet," Liliana coos.

Liliana reaches to Chandra's armor, and it crumbles, the metal aging and fading to dust. She grabs Chandra's white panties and pulls forward. The panties stretch, sliding into the crevice of Chandra's tight pussy. Chandra moans as goosebumps appear on her breasts. A tingling spreads through her, and Liliana rips the panties off, buries her fingers in.

She strokes in and out as Chandra arches to the sky, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her pussy drips, liquid running down Liliana's hand.

Liliana curls her fingers up, and Chandra screams, her pussy tightening and throbbing in orgasm. She sighs, and reaches down, rubs her fingers in her water, rubs it across her lips, then leans into a passionate kiss with Liliana.

Lili smiles as Chandra begins to move her head down, kissing her neck, then her breasts. She runs her tongue around the rim of Lili's belly button, then pulls Liliana toward her and buries her face into her pussy.

She digs her tongue in, feeling the smooth interior and wiggling. Liliana moans and grabs the back of Chandra's head.

"Don't stop," she says, pulling Chandra in harder, pulling her legs tight around. Chandra sucks on Liliana's clit, flicking her tongue back and forth across it.

Liliana sits up and pushes Chandra's head back, pulls their pussies together. They align, their juices slick together. The two of them slide against each other, hands feeling their warm breasts.

Chandra's face goes red, blushing as red as her engorged clitoris. Liliana begins to shake, and she slides faster and faster. Her breathing goes ragged, and she starts to convulse. Chandra rubs her hand across Lili's pussy flicking rapidly.

Liliana screams, then sighs as a rush of water flows from her pussy and onto the ground. Chandra keeps rubbing, and the pussy keeps throbbing, clenching and loosening, liquid gushing out.

Liliana lays back, panting. Sweat runs down her shining body. Next to her, Chandra's heart pounds.

A twig snaps, and they both turn. Off in the shadows, a hooded figure lurks.

In a flash, Chandra lights her hands on fire, illuminating everything, the shadows fleeing.

Jace backs off, blushing. Cock covered by his hands.

"Uhh," Jace murmurs, eyes averted from the girls. He stumbles back, but a zombied hand rises from the ground. It grabs his ankle and he tumble onto his back. His robe flutters open in the wind, showing his cut body, strong abs, long, muscled arms.

Jace rubs his eyes and when he opens them, Liliana and Chandra are at his side. They place their hands on his chest, and kiss him on the cheek. His cock hardens, and rises straight from his body. Chandra moves her mouth down Jace's side, and feels his taught muscles with her hands.

Liliana bites at Jace's earlobe and he flinches as the pain stings through him.

"You've been a naughty boy." Liliana shakes her finger at Jace. "You need to be punished."

She throws her thigh around Jace and lays her pussy down over his face, pushes him to the ground. She rides him, ebbing and flowing, water flowing into Jace's mouth. He extends his tongue and she pushes down harder, her pussy bulging.

Chandra runs her fingers along Jace's lengthy cock, and pulls the foreskin back. She squeezes tight, feeling the thick veins throbbing under her hand. She spits into her other hand and rubs it over the head. The spittle drips over and she continues to stroke, her hand slurping and squishing as she goes over and over. With her other hand she squeezes Jace's balls. He moans, but is drowned out by Liliana straddling over him.

Chandra pulls her legs over Jace's cock and slides it into her pussy. She pushes down, forcing his girth into the tight crevice. She feels his penis trembling.

"Not yet," Chandra says. "Soon. But not yet."

She lifts herself up and down, slurping as his penis enters and exits her. She sighs and rotates her hips forward and back, thrusting Jace's cock deeper and deeper. She scratches at his sides, leaving small strips of blood. She pulls forward as deep as she can go.

Liliana slides as far forward as she can as well, and she comes, her water overflowing over and out of Jace's mouth. He chokes on her pussy, struggling to breathe as she convulses on top of him.

Finally she pulls away, and Chandra pulls herself off of him as well. They sit him up as he struggles to breathe.

"Are you ready?" Liliana puts her mouth down to Jace's cock and puts her thin lips around it.

Chandra takes his balls and cradles them in her hands, licks them, flicks them back and forth.

Liliana puts his cock inside her mouth, and moves back and forth. Slow and shallow first, just a tickle. Jace can feel her tongue touch his urethra then run around the head of his cock. Then she pushes forward, throating his penis deep into her throat. Jace tenses as the pleasure overflows through him. Liliana coughs, choking on his huge dick.

Chandra bounces Jace's balls in her hands and runs her tongue along his anus, penetrating with her hard tongue. Jace moans, shaking.

Liliana pulls his penis from her mouth and Chandra pulls away, and they put their hands on his wet cock. They begin stroking.

His veins glow purple under his skin.

His skin tight, wet, sliding over the head.

A drip comes out.

They keep going, faster and faster.

Jace struggles to keep his face.

Faster and faster.

Then nothing.

Jace opens his eyes, cock throbbing. On the edge of orgasm. Almost cumming.

He leans forward, but the girls are gone.

His balls ache. He reaches down to help himself finish, but is stopped by a pair of strong hands.

He turns as Gideon pulls Jace down on him. Gideon shoves his massive cock up Jace's ass, and Jace cums, raining down on Gideon's face.

Gideon moans as Jace's warm cum splatters over his face, into his mouth, onto his tongue. He thrusts again, and semen spurts out from Jace's cock again, running down Gideon's buff chest.

Gideon licks some cum off his face and swallows, and Jace tumbles over, exhausted. He closes his eyes, and as he does, Gideon stands, using Jace's cum as lube to stroke his dick.

Liliana and Chandra walk out of the shadows and lay down as he sprays cum all over their pussies, the white fluid seeping down them.

When satisfied, the four of them lay on the ground, eyes closed, exhausted. Above them, none of them see Nicol Bolas phase into the sky, wings spread, eyes glowing, and his spined meter-long cock bristling and blood red.


End file.
